famouscomposersfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Baroque composers
Transition from Renaissance to Baroque (born 1500–49) Composers in the Renaissance/Baroque transitional era include the following (listed by their date of birth): *Philippe de Monte (1521–1603) *Baldassare Donato (1525/1530–1603) *Costanzo Porta (1529–1601) *Jiří Rychnovský (1529–1616) *Guillaume Costeley (1530–1606) *Fabritio Caroso (1530–1605/1620) *Mateo Flecha the Younger (1530–1604) *Gianmatteo Asola (1532–1609) *Claudio Merulo (1533–1604) *Francesco Soto de Langa (1534–1619) *Rocco Rodio (1535–after 1615) *Mikołaj Gomółka (1535–1609) *Cesare Negri (1535–1605) *Johannes Matelart (before 1538–1607) *Stefano Felis (1538–1603) *William Byrd (1540–1623) *Matthäus Waissel (1540–1602) *Giovanni Ferretti (1540–after 1609) *Tiburzio Massaino (1540–after 1608) *Hernando de Cabezón (1541–1602) *Gioseffo Guami (1542–1611) *Giovanni Maria Nanino (1543/1544–1607) *Francesco Guami (1544–1602) *Anthony Holborne (1545–1602) *Luzzasco Luzzaschi (1545–1607) *Jakub Polak (1545–1605) *Ginés de Boluda (1545–1606) *Manuel Mendes (1547–1605) *Francesco Soriano (1548–1621) *Tomás Luis de Victoria (1548–1611) *Eustache Du Caurroy (1549–1609) *Bernardo Clavijo del Castillo (1549–1626) Early Baroque era composers (born 1550–99) Composers of the Early Baroque era include the following figures listed by the probable or proven date of their birth: *Charles Tessier (1550-after 1604) *Thomas Mancinus (1550-1612) *Ippolito Baccusi (1550-1609) *Emilio de' Cavalieri (c. 1550–1602) *Cesario Gussago (1550-1612) *Pomponio Nenna (1550-1613) *Riccardo Rognoni (c. 1550–c. 1620) *David Sacerdote (1550-1625) *Ruggiero Trofeo (1550-1614) *Orazio Vecchi (1550–1605) *Tomasz Szadek (1550-1612) *Krzysztof Klabon (1550-1616) *Pedro de Cristo (1550-1618) *Vicente Espinel (1550-1624) *Juan Navarro (1550-1610) *Ambrosio Cotes (1550-1603) *Sebastián Raval (1550-1604) *Jan Trojan Turnovský (1550-1606) *Pavel Spongopaeus Jistebnický (1550-1619) *Giulio Caccini (1551–1618) *Benedetto Pallavicino (1551-1601) *Girolamo Belli (1552-1620) *Edmund Hooper (1553-1621) *Johannes Eccard (1553-1611) *Leonhard Lechner (1553-1606) *Elway Bevin (1554-1638) *William Inglot (1554-1621) *Emmanuel Adriaenssen (1554-1604) *Cosimo Bottegari (1554-1620) *Girolamo Diruta (1554-after 1610) *Giovanni Giacomo Gastoldi (1554-1609) *Giovanni Gabrieli (c. 1554/1557–1612) *John Mundy (1555–1630) *acques Champion, Sieur de la Chapelle (before 1555–1642) *Gabriele Villani (1555-1625) *Manuel Rodrigues Coelho (c. 1555–c. 1635) *Paolo Quagliati (c. 1555–1628) *Alonso Lobo (1555-1617) *Johannes Nucius (c. 1556–1620) *Thomas Morley (1557-1602) *Carolus Luython (1557-1620) *Jacques Mauduit (1557-1627) *Giovanni Croce (c. 1557–1609) *Alfonso Fontanelli (1557–1622) *Wojciech Długoraj (1557-after 1619) *Nathaniel Giles (1558-1634) *Matthew Jeffries (1558-1615) *Ferdinando Richardson (1558-1618) *Richard Carlton (1558-1638) *Philippus Schoendorff (1558-1617) *Giovanni Bassano (c. 1558–1617) *Scipione Stella (1558/1559-1622) *Richard Allison (1560/1570-before 1610) *Felice Anerio (1560–1614) *Giulio Belli (c. 1560–1621 or later) *William Brade (1560–1630) *William Cobbold (1560-1639) *James Harding (1560-1626) *Diomedes Cato (c. 1560/1565–1618) *Camillo Lambardi (c. 1560–1634) *Giovanni Bernardino Nanino (c. 1560–1623) *Peter Philips (c. 1560–1628) *Hieronymus Praetorius (1560–1629) *August Nörmiger (1560-1613) *Thomas Robinson (1560–1610) *Lodovico Grossi da Viadana (c. 1560–1627) *Scipione Dentice (1560-1635) *Carlo Gesualdo (1560-1613) *Ruggiero Giovannelli (c. 1560–1625) *Antonio II Verso (1560-1621) *Leone Leoni (1560-1627) *Petrus de Drusina (1560-1611) *Juan Esquivel Barahona (1560-after 1625) *Elias Mertel (1561-1626) *Sebastian Aguilera de Heredia (1561–1627) *Jacopo Peri (1561–1633) *Francesco Usper, or Francesco Sponga (1561–1641) *John Bull (1562–1628) *Jan Pieterszoon Sweelinck (1562–1621) *Andreas Raselius (1562-1602) *Jean Titelouze (1562/1563–1633) *John Dowland (1563–1626) *Giles Farnaby (c. 1563–1640) *John Milton (1563–1647) *Cornelis Verdonck (1563-1625) *John Danyel (1564-1626) *Hans Leo Hassler (1564–1612) *Kryštof Harant z Polžic a Bezdružic (1564–1621) *Giulio Cesare Martinengo (1564/1568-1613) *John Hilton (1565-1609?) *Michael Cavendish (1565–1628) *John Farmer (1565-1605) *George Kirbye (1565–1634) *William Leighton (1565–1622) *Leonard Woodson (1565-1641) *Gregor Aichinger (c. 1565–1628) *Duarte Lobo (c. 1565–1646) *Erasmo Marotta (1565-1641) *Ascanio Mayone (c. 1565–1627) *Giovanni Pietro Flaccomio (1565-1617) *Simone Molinaro (1565-1615) *Francis Pilkington (c. 1565–1638) *Manuel Cardoso (1566–1650) *Gaspar Fernandes, or Fernández (1566–1629) *Alessandro Piccinini (1566–1638) *Lucia Quinciani (born c. 1566; fl. 1611) *Giovanni Francesco Anerio (c. 1567–1630) *Thomas Campion (1567–1620) *Christoph Demantius (1567–1643) *Jean-Baptiste Besard (1567-1625) *Nicolas Formé (1567–1638) *Girolamo Giacobbi (1567–1629) *Joachim van den Hove (c. 1567–1620) *René Mesangeau (fl. 1567–1638) *Lorenzo Allegri (1567-1648) *Giovanni Francesco Anerio (1567-buried 1630) *Claudio Monteverdi (1567–1643) *Edward Gibbons (1568-1650) *Richard Gibbs (1568–1650) *Philip Rosseter (1568–1623) *Adriano Banchieri (1568–1634) *Bartolomeo Barbarino (c. 1568–1617 or later) *Joan Baptista Comes (1568–1643) *Christian Erbach (c. 1568–1635) *Tobias Hume (1569–1645) *Ottavio Vernizzi (1569-1649) *Thomas Bateson (1570–1630) *Benjamin Cosyn (1570-1652 or later) *Giovanni Paolo Cima (c. 1570–1622) *Peeter Cornet (c. 1570/1580–1633) *Pierre Guédron (c. 1570–c. 1620) *Paul Peuerl (1570–1625) *Joan Pau Pujol (1570–1626) *Salamone Rossi (c. 1570–1630) *Claudia Sessa (c. 1570–c. 1617/1619) *Giovanni Battista Fontana (c. 1571–c. 1630) *Thomas Lupo (1571–1627) *Filipe de Magalhães (c. 1571–1652) *Giovanni Picchi (1571–1643) *Michael Praetorius (c. 1571–1621) *John Ward (1571–1638) *Edward Johnson (1572-1601) *Daniel Bacheler (1572–1619) *Martin Peerson (1572–1651) *Thomas Tomkins (1572–1656) *Moritz von Hessen-Kassel (1572-1632) *Erasmus Widmann (1572-1634) *Salvatore Sacco (1572-1622) *Ellis Gibbons (1573-1603) *Géry de Ghersem (1573/1575-1630) *Cesarina Ricci de Tingoli (born c. 1573, fl. 1597) *Claudio Pari (1574–after 1619) *Francesco Rasi (1574–1621) *John Wilbye (1574–1638) *Andreas Hakenberger (1574-1627) *John Bennet (1575-after 1614) *Vittoria Aleotti (c. 1575–after 1620) *Abundio Antonelli (c. 1575?–c. 1629) *Robert Ballard (c. 1575–1645) *Estêvão de Brito (1575–1641) *John Coprario, or John Cooper (c. 1575–1626) *Ignazio Donati (c. 1575–1638) *Daniel Farrant (c. 1575–1651) *Alfonso Ferrabosco the younger (c. 1575–1628) *Michelagnolo Galilei (1575–1631) *Ennemond Gaultier, le Vieux Gaultier (1575–1651) *Johann Groh (c. 1575–1627?) *Léonard de Hodémont (c. 1575–1639) *Esteban López Morago, or Estêvão Lopes Morago (c. 1575–after 1630) *Giovanni Priuli (c. 1575–1626) *Mateo Romero, or Mathieu Rosmarin (c. 1575–1647) *William Simmes (c. 1575–c. 1625) *Giovanni Maria Trabaci (c. 1575–1647) *Thomas Weelkes (1576–1623) *John Maynard (1577-between 1614 and 1633) *Robert Jones (1577-1617) *Stefano Bernardi (c. 1577–1637) *Antonio Brunelli (1577–1630) *Sulpitia Cesis (b. 1577; fl. 1619) *Agostino Agazzari (1578–1640) *John Amner (1579–1641) *Melchior Franck (c. 1579–1639) *Adriana Basile (c. 1580–c. 1640) *Domenico Brunetti (c. 1580–1646) *Andrea Cima, or Giovanni Andrea Cima (c. 1580–after 1627) *Jacques Cordier (c. 1580–before 1655) *Richard Dering (c. 1580–1630) *Michael East (1580–1648) *Thomas Ford (c. 1580–1648) *John Lugg (1580-1647/1655) *Johannes Hieronymus Kapsberger, or Giovanni Girolamo Kapsperger (c. 1580–1651) *Johann Stobäus (1580–1646) *Vincenzo Ugolini (c. 1580–1638) *Bellerofonte Castaldi (c. 1581–1649) *Johannes Jeep (1581/1582–1644) *Johann Staden (1581–1634) *Gregorio Allegri (1582–1652) *Severo Bonini (1582–1663) *Marco da Gagliano (1582–1643) *Sigismondo d'India (c. 1582–1629) *Thomas Ravenscroft (c. 1582–c. 1635) *Thomas Simpson (1582–1628) *Giovanni Valentini (c. 1582–1649) *Paolo Agostino, or Agostini (c. 1583–1629) *Girolamo Frescobaldi (1583–1643) *Orlando Gibbons (1583–1625) *Robert Johnson (c. 1583–1634) *Johann Daniel Mylius (1583-1642) *Mogens Pedersøn (c. 1583–1623) *Nicolas Vallet (c. 1583–c. 1642) *Michael Altenburg (1584–1640) *Antonio Cifra (1584–1629) *Francisco Correa de Arauxo (1584–1654) *Daniel Friderici (1584–1638) *Walter Rowe (c. 1584–1671) *Louis Constantin (c. 1585–1657) Middle Baroque era composers (born 1600–1649) Composers of the Middle Baroque era include the following figures listed by the date of their birth: *Mlle Bocquet (early 17th century–after 1660) *Alessandro Poglietti (early 17th century–1683) *Manuel Correia (c. 1600–1653) *Bonaventura Rubino (c. 1600–1668) *Simon Ives (1600–1662) *Nicolaus à Kempis (c. 1600–1676) *Adam Václav Michna z Otradovic (c. 1600–1676) *Marcin Mielczewski (c. 1600–1651) *Carlos Patiño (1600–1675) *Giovanni Felice Sances (c. 1600–1679) *Marco Scacchi (c. 1600–1681/1687) *Delphin Strungk (1600/1601–1694) *Jacques Champion de Chambonnières (1601/1602–1672) *Michelangelo Rossi (c. 1601–1656) *Francesco Cavalli (1602–1676) *Chiara Margarita Cozzolani (1602–c. 1678) *William Lawes (1602–1645) *Marco Marazzoli (c. 1602–1662) *Christopher Simpson (c. 1602/1606–1669) *Benedetto Ferrari (c. 1603?–1681) *Francesco Foggia (1603–1688) *Denis Gaultier, Gaultier le jeune (1603–1672) *John IV of Portugal (1603–1656) *Caspar Kittel (1603–1639) *Natale Monferrato (c. 1603–1685) *Marco Uccellini (1603/1610–1680) *Heinrich Albert (1604–1651) *François Dufault (1604–1670) *Charles d'Assoucy (1605–1677) *Orazio Benevoli (1605–1672) *Antonio Bertali (1605–1669) *Francesca Campana (c. 1605/1610–1665) *Giacomo Carissimi (1605–1674) *Francesco Sacrati (1605–1650) *Johann Vierdanck (c. 1605–1646) *William Child (1606–1697) *Michel de La Guerre (c. 1606–1679) *Urbán de Vargas (1606–1656) *Philipp Friedrich Böddecker (1607–1683) *Sigmund Theophil Staden (1607–1655) *Ferdinand III, Holy Roman Emperor (1608–1657) *Leonora Duarte (1610–1678) *Henri Du Mont (1610–1684) *Jacques de Gouy (c. 1610–after 1650) *Nicolas Hotman (c. 1610–1663) *George Jeffreys (c. 1610–1685) *Michel Lambert (1610–1696) *Sébastien Le Camus (c. 1610–1677) (3) *Nicolas Métru (1610–after 1663) *João Lourenço Rebelo (1610–1661) *Leonora Baroni (1611–1670) *Pablo Bruna (1611–1679) *Andreas Hammerschmidt (1611/1612–1675) *Wolfgang Ebner (1612–1665) *Elisabeth Sophie, Duchess of Brunswick-Lüneburg (1613–1676) *Wilhelm Karges (1613/1614–1699) *Jean-Baptiste Boësset, Sieur de Dehault (1614–1685) *Juan Hidalgo de Polanco (1614–1685) *Marc'Antonio Pasqualini (1614–1691) *Franz Tunder (1614–1667) *Heinrich Bach (1615–1692) *Angelo Michele Bartolotti (c. 1615–1696) *Francesco Corbetta (c. 1615–1681) *Christopher Gibbons (1615–1676) *Francisco Lopez Capillas (c. 1615–1673) *Maurizio Cazzati (1616–1678) *Kaspar Förster (the younger) (1616–1673) *Johann Jakob Froberger (1616–1667) *Johann Erasmus Kindermann (1616–1655) *Jacques de Saint-Luc (1616–c. 1710) *Matthias Weckmann (c. 1616–1674) *Joan Cererols (1618–1680) *Abraham van den Kerckhoven (c. 1618–c. 1701) *José Marín (1618–1699) *Pierre Robert (c. 1618–1699) *Anthoni van Noordt (c. 1619–1675) *Johann Rosenmüller (1619–1684) *Barbara Strozzi (1619–1677) *Juan García de Zéspedes (c. 1619–1678) *Johannes Baptista Dolar, also Janez Krstnik Dolar or Jan Křtitel Tolar (c. 1620–1673) *Adam Drese (c. 1620–1701) *Giovanni Battista Granata (1620/1621–1687) *Isabella Leonarda (1620–1704) *Johann Heinrich Schmelzer (c. 1620–1680) *Albertus Bryne (1621–1668) *Matthew Locke (c. 1621–1677) *Georg Neumark (1621–1681) *Heinrich Schwemmer (1621–1696) *Ercole Bernabei (1622–1687) *Gaspar de Verlit (1622–1682) *Dietrich Becker (c. 1623–c. 1679) *Antonio Cesti (1623–1669) *Jacopo Melani (1623–1676) *John Banister (c. 1624/1630–1679) *David Pohle (1624–1695) *Francesco Provenzale (1624–1704) *François Roberday (1624–1680) *Johann Rudolf Ahle (1625–1673) *Jacques Gallot (c. 1625–1696) *Wolfgang Carl Briegel (1626–1712) *Louis Couperin (c. 1626–1661) *Giovanni Legrenzi (1626–1690) *Charles Mouton (1626–1710) *Nicolas Gigault (c. 1627–1707) *Johann Caspar Kerll (1627–1693) *Christoph Bernhard (1628–1692) *Robert Cambert (c. 1628–1677) *Samuel Capricornus (1628–1665) *Constantin Christian Dedekind (1628–1715) *Gustav Düben (1628–1690) *Jean-Henri d'Anglebert (1629–1691) *Lelio Colista (1629–1680) *Mary Dering (1629–1704) *Andreas Hofer (1629–1684) *Cristóbal Galán (c. 1630–1684) *Filipe da Madre de Deus (c. 1630–c. 1688 or later) *Carlo Pallavicino (c. 1630–1688) *Giovanni Antonio Pandolfi Mealli (c. 1630?–1669/1670) *Antonio Sartorio (1630–1680) *Vincenzo Albrici (1631–1696) *Thomas Baltzar (c. 1631–1663) *Nicolas Lebègue (1631–1702) *Sebastian Anton Scherer (1631–1712) *Jean-Baptiste Lully (1632–1687) *Sebastian Knüpfer (1633–1676) *Pavel Josef Vejvanovský (c. 1633/1639–1693) *Clamor Heinrich Abel (1634–1696) *Antonio Draghi (c. 1634–1700) *Carlo Grossi (c. 1634–1688) *Adam Krieger (1634–1666) *Lambert Chaumont (c. 1635–1712) *Daniel Danielis (1635–1696) *Johann Wilhelm Furchheim (c. 1635–1682) *Miguel de Irízar (1635–1684) *Joannes Florentius a Kempis (1635–after 1711) *Paul I, Prince Esterházy of Galántha (1635–1713) *Augustin Pfleger (1635–1686) *Jacek Różycki (c. 1635–1704) *Angelo Berardi (c. 1636–1694) *Esaias Reusner (1636–1679) *Dieterich Buxtehude (c. 1637–1707) *Giovanni Paolo Colonna (1637–1695) *Bernardo Pasquini (1637–1710) *Diogo Dias Melgás (1638–1700) *Giovanni Buonaventura Viviani (1638–c. 1693) *Alessandro Melani (1639–1703) *Johann Christoph Pezel (1639–1694) *Juan García de Salazar (1639–1710) *Alessandro Stradella (1639–1682) *Amalia Catharina, Countess of Erbach (1640–1697) *Pedro de Araújo (b. c. 1640?; fl. 1662–1705) *Antonia Bembo (c. 1640–1720) *Giovanni Battista Draghi (c. 1640–1708) *Carolus Hacquart (c. 1640–1701?) *Leopold I, Holy Roman Emperor (1640–1705) *Paolo Lorenzani (1640–1713) *André Raison (1640s–1719) *Monsieur de Sainte-Colombe (c. 1640–c. 1700) *Gaspar Sanz (1640–1710) *Nicolaus Adam Strungk (1640–1700) *Esther Elizabeth Velkiers (c. 1640–after 1685) *Wolfgang Caspar Printz (1641–1717) *Johann Friedrich Alberti (1642–1710) *Johann Christoph Bach (1642–1703) *Giovanni Maria Bononcini (1642–1678) *Benedictus Buns, or Benedictus a Sancto Josepho (1642–1716) *Michelangelo Falvetti (1642–1692) *Friedrich Funcke (1642–1699) *Marc-Antoine Charpentier (1643–1704) *Jan Adam Reincken (1643?–1722) *Ignazio Albertini (1644–1685) *Heinrich Ignaz Franz von Biber (1644–1704) *Juan Bautista José Cabanilles (1644–1712) *Maria Cattarina Calegari (1644–1675) *Johann Samuel Drese (c. 1644–1716) *Johann Wolfgang Franck (1644–1710) *Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco (1644–1728) *Johann Georg Conradi (1645–1699) *August Kühnel (1645–c. 1700) *Carlo Ambrogio Lonati (c. 1645–1710) *Christian Ritter (c. 1645–c. 1725) *Andreas Werckmeister (1645–1706) *Juan de Araujo (1646–1712) *Johann Fischer (1646–1716) *Johann Theile (1646–1724) *Pelham Humfrey (1647–1674) *Michael Wise (c. 1647–1687) *Johann Michael Bach (1648–1694) *Johann Schelle (1648–1701) *Poul Christian Schindler (1648–1740) *John Blow (1649–1708) *Jacques Boyvin (1649–1706) *Pieter Bustijn (c. 1649–1729) *Pascal Collasse (1649–1709) *Francisco Guerau (1649–1717/1722) *Andreas Kneller (1649–1724) *Johann Philipp Krieger (1649–1725) *Johann Valentin Meder (1649–1719) *Bartholomäus Aich (fl. 1648) *Louis Grabu (fl. 1665–1693) *Nicola Matteis (fl. c. 1670–1698; d. after 1713) *Bartłomiej Pękiel (d. c. 1670) *Bernardo Sabadini (fl. from 1662; d. 1718) *Louis Saladin (fl. c. 1670) *Bartłomiej Pękiel (d. c. 1670) *Bernardo Storace (fl. 1664) *August Verdufen, or Werduwen (17th century) Late Baroque era composers (born 1650–1699) Composers of the Late Baroque era include the following figures listed by the date of their birth: *Cataldo Amodei (c. 1650–c. 1695) *Giovanni Battista Bassani (c. 1650–1716) *Giovanni Battista Brevi (c. 1650–1725) *Christian Geist (c. 1650–1711) *Johann Anton Losy von Losinthal, or Comte d'Logy (c. 1650–1721) *Guillaume Minoret (c. 1650–1717/1720) *Juan Francisco de Navas (c. 1650–1719) *Antonio de Salazar (c. 1650–1715) *Stanisław Sylwester Szarzyński (c. 1650–c. 1720) *Pietro Torri (1650–1737) *Robert de Visée (c. 1650–1732/1733) *Johann Jacob Walther (1650–1717) *Johann Georg Ahle (1651–1706) *Petronio Franceschini (1651–1680) *Domenico Gabrielli (1651/1659–1690) *Gilles Jullien (c. 1651/1653–1703) *Johann Krieger (1651–1735) *Jean-François Lalouette (1651–1728) *David Petersen (c. 1651–1737) *Ferdinand Tobias Richter (1651–1711) *William Turner (1651–1740) *Johann Philipp Förtsch (1652–1732) *John Abell (1653–after 1724) *Arcangelo Corelli (1653–1713) *Georg Muffat (1653–1704) *Johann Pachelbel (1653–1706) *Carlo Francesco Pollarolo (c. 1653–1723) *Johann Christoph Rothe (1653–1700) *Agostino Steffani (1653–1728) *Marc'Antonio Ziani (c. 1653–1715) *Pietro Antonio Fiocco (1654–1714) *Servaes de Koninck (c. 1654–c. 1701) *Christian Liebe (1654–1708) *Vincent Lübeck (1654–1740) *Pablo Nassarre (c. 1654–c. 1730) *Ludovico Roncalli (1654–1713) *Sébastien de Brossard (1655–1730) *Johann Caspar Ferdinand Fischer (1656–1746) *Marin Marais (1656–1728) *Jean-Baptiste Moreau (1656–1733) *James Paisible, or Jacques Paisible (c. 1656–1721) *Georg Reutter (1656–1738) *Johann Paul von Westhoff (1656–1705) *Philipp Heinrich Erlebach (1657–1714) *Michel-Richard de Lalande, or Delalande (1657–1726) *Gaetano Greco (c. 1657–c. 1728) *Giuseppe Ottavio Pitoni (1657–1743) *Giuseppe Torelli (1658–1709) *Maria Francesca Nascinbeni (born 1658; fl. 1674) *Henry Purcell (1659–1695) *Francesco Antonio Pistocchi (1659–1726) *Antonio Veracini (1659–1745) *Henrico Albicastro, or Johann Heinrich von Weissenburg (c. 1660–after 1730) *Rosa Giacinta Badalla (c. 1660–c. 1710) *André Campra (1660–1744) *Jerónimo de Carrión (1660–1721) *Sebastián Durón (1660–1716) *Gottfried Finger (1660–1730) *Johann Joseph Fux (1660–1741) *Johann Kuhnau (1660–1722) *Johann Sigismund Kusser (1660–1727) *Gaspard Le Roux (c. 1660–1707) *Alessandro Scarlatti (1660–1725) *Johannes Schenck (1660–c. 1712) *Christian Friedrich Witt (c. 1660–1717) *Ignazio Pollice or Pulici (fl. 1684–1705) *Georg Böhm (1661–1733) *Henri Desmarest (1661–1741) *Francesco Gasparini (1661–1727) *Giacomo Antonio Perti (1661–1756) *Giovanni Lorenzo Lulier (c. 1662?–1700) *Angiola Teresa Moratori Scanabecchi (1662–1708) *Pirro Capacelli Albergati (1663–1735) *Johann Nicolaus Hanff (1663–1711) *Franz Xaver Murschhauser (1663–1738) *Nicolas Siret (1663–1754) *Tomaso Antonio Vitali (1663-1745) *Friedrich Wilhelm Zachau, or Zachow (1663–1712) *Nicolas Bernier (1664–1734) *Georg Dietrich Leyding, or Leiding (1664–1710) *Louis Lully (1664–1734) *Michele Mascitti (c. 1664–1760) *Georg Österreich (1664–1735) *Johann Christoph Pez (1664–1716) *Daniel Purcell (1664–1717) *Johann Speth (1664–after 1719) *Filippo Amadei, "Pippo del Violoncello" (c. 1665–c. 1725) *Benedikt Anton Aufschnaiter (1665–1742) *Nicolaus Bruhns (1665–1697) *Grzegorz Gerwazy Gorczycki (c. 1665/1667–1734) *Élisabeth Jacquet de La Guerre (1665–1729) *Jean-Baptiste Lully fils (the younger) (1665–1743) *Giovanni Maria Ruggieri (c. 1665–c. 1725) *José de Torres y Martínez Bravo (1665–1738) *Francisco Valls (1665–1747) *Gaetano Veneziano (1665–1716) *Attilio Ariosti (1666–1729) *Johann Heinrich Buttstett (1666–1727) *Jean-Féry Rebel (1666–1747) *Francesco Scarlatti (1666–c. 1741) *Antonio Lotti (c. 1667–1740) *Jean-Louis Lully (1667–1688) *Michel Pignolet de Montéclair (1667–1737) *Johann Christoph Pepusch (1667–1752) *François Couperin (1668–1733) *John Eccles (1668–1735) *Jean Gilles (1668–1705) *Georg von Bertouch (1668–1743) *Johann Nicolaus Bach (1669–1753) *Louis Marchand (1669–1732) *Alessandro Marcello (1669–1747) *Andreas Armsdorff (1670–1699) *Giovanni Battista Bononcini (1670–1747) *Christian Ludwig Boxberg (1670–1729) *Arnold Brunckhorst (1670–1725) *Louis de Caix d'Hervelois (c. 1670–c. 1760) *Antonio Caldara (1670/1671–1736) *Turlough Ó Carolan (1670–1738) *Charles Dieupart (c. 1670–c. 1740) *Henry Eccles (1670–1742) *David Kellner (1670–1748) *Richard Leveridge (1670–1758) *Tomaso Albinoni (1671–1751) *Giuseppe Aldrovandini (1671–1707) *Azzolino della Ciaja, or della Ciaia (1671–1755) *Gaspard Corrette (c. 1671–before 1733) *Antoine Forqueray (1671–1745) *Charles-Hubert Gervais (1671–1744) *Robert Valentine, also known as Roberto Valentino (c. 1671–1747) *Carlo Agostino Badia (1672–1738) *Francesco Antonio Bonporti (1672–1749) *André Cardinal Destouches (1672–1749) *Nicolas de Grigny (1672–1703) *Francesco Mancini (1672–1737) *Georg Caspar Schürmann (1672/1673–1751) *Antonio de Literes (1673–1747) *Santiago de Murcia (1673–1739) *Jeremiah Clarke (c. 1674–1707) *Reinhard Keiser (1674–1739) *Pierre Dumage (c. 1674–1751) *Jacques-Martin Hotteterre (1674–1763) *Evaristo Felice Dall'Abaco (1675–1742) *Michel de La Barre (c. 1675–1745) *Louis de La Coste *Giovanni Porta (c. 1675–1755) *Obadiah Shuttleworth (c. 1675?–1734) *Johann Bernhard Bach (1676–1749) *Louis-Nicolas Clérambault (1676–1749) *Giacomo Facco (1676–1753) *Wolff Jakob Lauffensteiner (1676–1754) *Giuseppe Maria Orlandini (1676–1760) *Giovanni Carlo Maria Clari (1677–1754) *Johann Wilhelm Drese (1677–1745) *Francesco Nicola Fago (1677–1745) *Jean-Baptiste Morin (1677–1745) *Christian Petzold (1677–1733) *William Croft (1678–1727) *Antonio Vivaldi (1678–1741) *Manuel de Zumaya (c. 1678–1755) *Georg Friedrich Kauffmann (1679–1735) *Domenico Sarro (1679–1744) *Pietro Filippo Scarlatti (1679–1750) *Johann Christian Schieferdecker (1679–1732) *Jan Dismas Zelenka (1679–1745) *Toussaint Bertin de la Doué (c. 1680–1743) *William Corbett (1680–1748) *Giuseppe Fedeli, or Joseph Saggione (c. 1680–c. 1745) *Jean-Adam Guilain (c. 1680–after 1739) *Jean-Baptiste Loeillet of London (1680–1730) *Jean-Baptiste Stuck (1680–1755) *Emanuele d'Astorga (1681–1736) *Carl Heinrich Biber (1681–1749) *Francesco Bartolomeo Conti (1681–1732) *Johann Mattheson (1681–1764) *Anne Danican Philidor (1681–1728) *Giovanni Reali (c. 1681–after 1727) *Georg Philipp Telemann (1681–1767) *Giuseppe Valentini (1681–1753) *Paolo Benedetto Bellinzani (1682–1757) *Giacobbe Cervetto (c. 1682–1783) *Jean-François Dandrieu (c. 1682–1738) *Jean-Joseph Mouret (1682–1738) *Valentin Rathgeber (1682–1750) *Pietro Baldassare (c. 1683–after 1768) *Roque Ceruti (c. 1683–1760) *Christoph Graupner (1683–1760) *Johann David Heinichen (1683–1729) *Jean-Philippe Rameau (1683–1764) *Giovanni Veneziano (1683–1742) *François d'Agincourt (1684–1758) *François Bouvard (c. 1684–1760) *Bohuslav Matěj Černohorský (1684–1742) *Francesco Durante (1684–1755) *Francesco Manfredini (1684–1762) *Johann Jacob de Neufville (1684–1712) *Johann Theodor Roemhildt (1684–1756) *Johann Gottfried Walther (1684–1748) *Giuseppe Matteo Alberti (1685–1751) *Johann Sebastian Bach (1685–1750) *François Campion (c. 1685–1747) *Louis-Antoine Dornel (c. 1685–1765) *Lodovico Giustini (1685–1743) *George Frideric Handel (1685–1759) *Václav Gunther Jacob (1685–1734) *Jacques Loeillet (1685–1748) *Roland Marais (c. 1685–c. 1750) *Wilhelm Hieronymus Pachelbel (c. 1685–1764) *Domenico Scarlatti (1685–1757) *Pietro Giuseppe Gaetano Boni (c. 1686–after 1741) *Jean-Joseph Fiocco (1686–1746) *Benedetto Marcello (1686–1739) *Nicola Porpora (1686–1768) *Giovanni Battista Somis (1686–1763) *Johann Adam Birkenstock (1687–1733) *Henry Carey (1687–1743) *Willem de Fesch (1687–1761) *Johann Ernst Galliard (1687–1749) *Francesco Geminiani (1687–1762) *Johann Georg Pisendel (1687–1755) *Jean Baptiste Senaillé (1687–1730) *Sylvius Leopold Weiss (1687–1750) *Michele Falco (c. 1688–after 1732) *Johann Friedrich Fasch (1688–1758) *Jacob Klein (1688–1748) *Jean-Baptiste Loeillet de Ghent (1688–1720) *Thomas Roseingrave (1688–1766) *Domenico Zipoli (1688–1726) *Jacques Aubert (1689–1753) *William Babell (c. 1689–1723) *Joseph Bodin de Boismortier (1689–1755) *Jan Josef Ignác Brentner (1689–1742) *Pietro Gnocchi (1689–1775) *Francesco Barsanti (1690–1772) *Jean Daniel Braun (c. 1690?–c. 1740) *Giuseppe Antonio Brescianello (c. 1690–1758) *Pierre-Gabriel Buffardin (1690–1768) *Fortunato Chelleri (1690–1757) *François Colin de Blamont (1690–1760) *Giovanni Antonio Giai, or Giay, Giaj (1690–1764) *Johann Tobias Krebs (1690–1762) *Gottlieb Muffat (1690–1770) *Jacques-Christophe Naudot (c. 1690–1762) *Charles Theodore Pachelbel (1690–1750) *Manuel José de Quirós (c. 1690?–1765) *Gottfried Heinrich Stölzel (1690–1749) *Francesco Maria Veracini (1690–1768) *Leonardo Vinci (c. 1690–1730) *Robert Woodcock (c. 1690–1728) *Francesco Feo (1691–1761) *Jan Francisci (1691–1758) *Conrad Friedrich Hurlebusch (1691–1765) *Geminiano Giacomelli or Jacomelli (1692–1740) *Antonio Palella (1692–1761) *Giovanni Alberto Ristori (1692–1753) *Giuseppe Tartini (1692–1770) *Unico Wilhelm van Wassenaer (1692–1766) *Laurent Belissen (1693–1762) *Šimon Brixi (1693–1735) *Gregor Joseph Werner (1693–1766) *Louis-Claude Daquin (1694–1772) *Johann Samuel Endler (1694–1762) *Pierre-Claude Foucquet (1694–1772) *Leonardo Leo (1694–1744) *Antonín Reichenauer (c. 1694–1730) *Johan Helmich Roman (1694–1758) *Johann Lorenz Bach (1695–1773) *Pietro Locatelli (1695–1764) *Marie-Anne-Catherine Quinault (1695–1791) *Giuseppe Sammartini (1695–1750) *Ernst Gottlieb Baron (1696–1760) *Pierre Février (1696–1760) *Jean-Philippe Borbollono (1696–?) *Maurice Greene (1696–1755) *Johann Melchior Molter (1696–1765) *Johann Caspar Vogler (1696–1763) *Andrea Zani (1696–1757) *Josse Boutmy (1697–1779) *Cornelius Heinrich Dretzel (1697–1775) *Adam Falckenhagen (1697–1754) *Johann Christian Hertel (1697/1699–1754) *Jean-Marie Leclair l'aîné (1697–1764) *Giuseppe de Majo (1697–1771) *Giovanni Benedetto Platti (1697–1763) *Johann Pfeiffer (1697–1761) *Johann Joachim Quantz (1697–1773) *Francesco Antonio Vallotti (1697–1780) *Pietro Auletta (c. 1698–1771) *Antonio Bioni (1698–1739) *Riccardo Broschi (c. 1698–1756) *François Francoeur (1698–1787) *František Jiránek (1698–1778) *Nicola Bonifacio Logroscino (1698–c. 1764) *Gaetano Maria Schiassi (1698–1754) *Jean-Baptiste Forqueray le fils (1699–1782) *Joseph Gibbs (1699–1788) *Johann Adolph Hasse (1699–1783) *Juan Francés de Iribarren (1699–1767) *Jan Zach (1699–1773) *Ignazio Pollice or Pulici (fl. 1684–1705) *John Baston (fl. 1708–1739) *Charles Bâton (fl. 1733–1758) *Domenico Della Bella (fl. c. 1700–1715) *Michielina Della Pietà (fl. c. 1701–1744) *Charles Dollé (fl. 1735–1755; d. after 1755) *Giovanni Giorgi (fl. from 1719; d. 1762) *Caterina Benedicta Grazianini (born 17th century; fl. from 1705) *Maria Margherita Grimani (b. before 1700; fl. 1713–1718) *Benoit Guillemant (fl. 1746–1757) *Richard Jones (late 17th century–1744) *Gottfried Lindemann (fl. 1713–1741; d. 1741) *Le Sieur de Machy (d. after 1692) *Jacques Morel (fl. c. 1700–1749) *Antonio Orefice (fl. 1708–1734) *Mrs Philarmonica (fl. 1715) *Julie Pinel (fl. 1710–1737) *Marieta Morosina Priuli (fl. 1665) *Jean-Baptiste Quentin (before 1690–c. 1742) *Camilla de Rossi (fl. 1707–1710) *Giovanni Zamboni (later 17th century–after 1718) Early Galante era composers – transition from Baroque to Classical (born 1700 and after) Composers during the transition from the Baroque to Classical eras, sometimes seen as the beginning of the Galante era, include the following figures listed by their date of birth: *Philibert Delavigne (c. 1700–1750) *Mlle Guédon de Presles (early 18th century–1754) *Johann Bernhard Bach (the younger) (1700–1743) *Michel Blavet (1700–1768) *Sebastian Bodinus (c. 1700–1759) *Domenico Dall'Oglio (c. 1700–1764) *João Rodrigues Esteves (1700–1751) *Nicola Fiorenza (after 1700–1764) *Jean-Baptiste Masse (c. 1700–c. 1757) *Giovanni Battista Sammartini (1700–1775) *Johan Agrell (1701–1765) *François Rebel (1701–1775) *Alessandro Besozzi (1702–1775) *Johann Ernst Eberlin (1702–1762) *José de Nebra (1702–1768) *Francisco António de Almeida (c. 1702–1755) *Joseph-Hector Fiocco (1703–1741) *John Frederick Lampe (1703–1751) *Johann Gottlieb Graun (1703–1771) *Jean-Marie Leclair le cadet (the younger) (1703–1777) *Carlo Zuccari (1703–1792) *Carlos Seixas (1704–1742) *Rosanna Scalfi Marcello (1704 or 1705–after 1742) *Carl Heinrich Graun (1704–1759) *Giovanni Battista Pescetti (c. 1704–c. 1766) *František Tůma (1704–1774) *Nicolas Chédeville (1705–1782) *Henri-Jacques de Croes (1705–1786) *Michael Christian Festing (1705–1752) *Louis-Gabriel Guillemain (1705–1770) *Johann Peter Kellner (1705–1772) *Peter Prelleur (c. 1705?–1741) (23) *Pancrace Royer (1705–1755) *Andrea Bernasconi (c. 1706–1784) *Carlo Cecere (1706–1761) *Baldassare Galuppi (1706–1785) *William Hayes (1706–1777) *Giovanni Battista Martini, or Padre Martini (1706–1784) *Jean Barrière (1707–1747) *Thomas Chilcot (c. 1707–1766) *Michel Corrette (1707–1795) *Ignacio de Jerusalem y Stella (c. 1707–1769) *Johann Baptist Georg Neruda (c. 1707–c. 1780) *Domenico Paradies or Pietro Domenico Paradisi (1707–1791) *António Teixeira (1707–1769) *Felix Benda (1708–1768) *Egidio Duni (1708–1775) *Johann Gottlieb Janitsch (1708–1763) *Václav Jan Kopřiva, known as Urtica (1708–1789) *Georg Reutter (the younger) (1708–1772) *Johann Adolph Scheibe (1708–1776) *Francesco Araja (1709–after 1762) *Franz Benda (1709–1786) *Princess Wilhelmine of Prussia(1709–1758) *Christoph Schaffrath (1709–1763) *Charles Avison (1709–1770) *Domenico Alberti (c. 1710–1740) *Joseph Abaco, or dall'Abaco (1710–1805) *Thomas Arne (1710–1778) *Wilhelm Friedemann Bach (1710–1784) *Élisabeth de Haulteterre (fl. 1737–1768) *Giovanni Battista Pergolesi (1710–1736) *William Boyce (1711–1779) *Gaetano Latilla (1711–1788) *Davide Perez (1711–1778) *Barbara of Portugal (1711–1758) *Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville (1711–1772) *James Oswald (1711–1769) *Frederick the Great (1712–1786) *John Hebden (1712–1765) *Jean-Jacques Rousseau (1712-1778) *John Christopher Smith (1712–1795) *John Stanley (1712–1786) *Antoine Dauvergne (1713–1797) *Johan Henrik Freithoff (1713–1767) *Johann Ludwig Krebs (1713–1780) *Johann Nicolaus Mempel (1713–1747) *Carl Philipp Emanuel Bach (1714–1788) *Christoph Willibald Gluck (1714-1787) *John Alcock (1715–1806) *Jacques Duphly (1715-1789) *Josef Seger (1716–1782) *Johann Wenzel Anton Stamitz (1717-1757) *Richard Mudge (1718–1763) *Pieter Hellendaal (1721–1799) *Rafael Antonio Castellanos (c. 1725–1791) *Santa della Pietà (fl. c. 1725–1750, d. after 1774) *Pierre van Maldere (1729–1768) *Antonio Soler (1729–1783) *Capel Bond (1730–1790) See Also *Baroque music *List of composers by name Source *List of Baroque composers Category:List of composers Category:Articles with red links Category:Articles without photos Category:German composers Category:Italian composers Category:Austrian composers Category:Baroque composers Category:Awesome articles